


lifeline

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Lifeguards, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Osamu is a little shit, Slow Burn, big brother hinata, bokuaka supervisors, but we been knew, dad bokuto 2k20, eventually, hinata is a good brother, hinata is bokuto's apprentice, kind of, lifeguard AU, lifeguard miya atsumu, side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: “Natsu!” he screamed. She didn’t answer. The waves got taller around him. Hinata couldn’t see Natsu. His vision started getting blurry. He tried desperately to stay afloat, but the current was too strong. A large wave hit and he was trapped underwater.“I hope she'll be okay,” he thought.The last thing Hinata saw was a hand reaching out to him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata smiled as he looked out to the horizon. It was the perfect day to be at the beach. 

Hinata was sitting along the shore, his feet just barely at the shoreline. Hinata’s sister and mother were swimming, but he opted to sit on the sand. He liked to people watch. And the beach was the best place to do it. There were kids splashing each other with water, adults tanning, teenagers taking pictures.... 

Hinata suddenly stood up. He could've sworn he felt someone staring at him... He was about to look around when he heard a scream. 

Hinata whipped his head around. He saw a flash of red hair, and his heart dropped. "Shit, that's Natsu!" 

He immediately ran to the water and dove in. Hinata was determined to save his sister. 

He swam for what felt like an eternity, until he reached her. She was completely submerged. Hinata felt nausea rise in his gut. She looked like she was dead. He swam under and pulled her up to the surface. 

Waves were crashing all around them. Hinata hadn't realized how far out they had gone. He couldn't even see the beach!

Hinata started to swim back, tugging Natsu with him. He had made it about halfway when he started getting tired. “I have to keep going, for Natsu,” he reassured himself. 

He moved to pull her along when a strong wave hit them. Hinata went under for a brief second. When he came back up to the surface, Natsu was gone. 

“Natsu!” he screamed. She didn’t answer. The waves got taller around him. Hinata couldn’t see Natsu. His vision started getting blurry. He tried desperately to stay afloat, but the current was too strong. A large wave hit and he was trapped underwater. 

“I hope she'll be okay,” he thought. 

The last thing Hinata saw was a hand reaching out to him. 

.............

Hinata opened his eyes hesitantly. Where was he? It looked to be some sort of lifeguard hut. There was a long table, filled with charts and graphs. A radio was hanging on the wall. There were a couple armchairs, and a mini fridge in the corner of the room. Hinata looked down. He was lying down on a green couch. 

"I see you're awake"

The voice belonged to the lifeguard sitting across from him. He had warm brown eyes, golden hair and bronzed skin. And abs. Hinata had to stop himself from drooling. The lifeguard caught him staring and smirked. 

"Who are you?" Hinata managed to ask. 

"I'm Atsumu. What's your name?" the lifeguard replied. 

"I'm Hinata. Where am I?" he questioned. 

"You don't remember? You went down in the water a couple minutes ago. You're lucky I saw you." the lifeguard explained. 

"Oh right. Thanks, I guess."

"You’re welcome,"

"Wait, where's my sister?" Hinata tried to sit up, only for the lifeguard to push him back down. "Whoa whoa whoa, you should worry about yourself first" the lifeguard argued. 

"Where's my sister?" Hinata repeated impatiently. 

At that very moment, a certain red headed girl burst through the door.   
"Onii-chan!" 

Natsu ran at him and enveloped him in a giant hug. 

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're okay! But that was very dangerous!" Hinata scolded. “You should be more careful! You could’ve gotten seriously injured!”

Natsu then ran off to find their mom, probably in an attempt to avoid getting scolded more, Hinata mused. Hinata decided to sit up. He felt fine, and so he stretched and got up from the couch. Hinata made it about two steps before his legs gave out. He reached his hands out and braced for impact.... 

"What are you doing?" the lifeguard said, arms around Hinata's waist. "I'm not done with you yet,"

"But..."

"You're not in any condition to be walking around! Now sit your ass down!" the lifeguard said as he guided Hinata back to the couch. Hinata, surprised by the sudden outburst, obeyed and sat back down. 

"I need to bandage your wrist," the lifeguard pointed out. 

His wrist? Why would he need to bandage his wrist? Hinata looked down, and almost gagged. He had a huge scrape mark that ran up his wrist and forearm. Blood was dripping everywhere. How did he just now notice?

Atsumu seemed to notice his confusion. "I think you scraped it when you were under," he said.

“How? I didn't even feel it," Hinata replied. 

"It was probably due to the adrenaline. You were so worried about your sister that you didn't have time to think about it," Atsumu said as he gathered his supplies. 

"This is going to hurt," the lifeguard said as he pulled out some alcohol wipes. He brought them to Hinata's skin, and Hinata winced. 

"Want me to hold your hand?" the lifeguard teased. Hinata’s eyes widened. 

The lifeguard laughed as he finished wiping off Hinata's scrape. He then threw away the alcohol wipes, and began rooting through the first aid kit. Hinata watched him in fascination. 

The lifeguard grabbed the bandages and began wrapping them around Hinata’s wrist. His touch was soft and gentle. Once Atsumu finished wrapping Hinata, he moved to cut the tape. Their hands brushed, and Hinata’s heart started beating faster. 

"That was very brave of you," the lifeguard whispered as he closed up the first aid kit.

"Thanks," Hinata said. He felt his cheeks heat up. “Anytime,” the lifeguard replied. Hinata then sat up. He was feeling a lot better now, and so he stood and walked towards the door. He was about to step outside when he heard the lifeguard say something. 

"We have a couple positions open...” Atsumu muttered, looking down at his clipboard. He then glanced at Hinata, and it looked as if a lightbulb went off in his head. “Oi Hinata, do you have a job?” he asked. 

“No,” Hinata replied. 

“Do you want to be a lifeguard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Hinata caught up, Atsumu had already started a conversation with the lifeguard. "Yer so annoying," the lifeguard on duty said to Atsumu. Hinata overheard and chuckled. The pair turned around and looked at him. "So this is the one you kept talking about," Osamu smirked. Atsumu's cheeks became dusted with pink, and he smacked his brother on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 lezzz get it!
> 
> this chapter is more of a filler chapter...there's a lot of new characters introduced :)
> 
> enjoy!

Hinata looked back at Atsumu, surprise etched on his face. A job? As a lifeguard??

"Um..." he mumbled.

"You can take some time to think about it if you want," Atsumu reassured him. Hinata stood there and pondered for a couple minutes... He did need a job... his mom had been badgering him about it for a while now. And he had a remarkably free schedule...

"I'll do it," Hinata said confidently. He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

"Great! We'll have to get ya through some training, and then you'll be all set!" Atsumu said excitedly. "Are you free tomorrow morning?"

"Yup!" Hinata replied eagerly. "Awesome, then I'll see you then," the lifeguard said. Hinata walked out of the hut with a spring in his step. He finally got a job! What should he do with the money? He could buy that new video game... or maybe...

Hinata was so distracted he didn't even see Natsu until she yelled "Onii-chan!" from afar. Hinata looked up and saw their mother behind Natsu, her arm on his sister's shoulder. He skipped over to them, and was immediately pulled into his mother's warm embrace. 

"Thank you Shoyo," his mother said, "without you, Natsu might not be here today,". Hinata sighed contentedly and patted her back. "She would do the same for me," he argued, catching Natsu's eye over his mother's shoulders. She smiled brightly and nodded her head in thanks. 

They broke apart a couple minutes later, eyes watery. "Well, that was quite the day," his mother said, breaking the silence. "How about we head home?"

And so they walked to the car, shoulders brushing together and smiles on their faces. Hinata had never felt more grateful, he thought as he pulled on his seatbelt. He looked over at Natsu and squeezed her hand. 

Their mother began driving, and Hinata decided to stare out the window. They were fortunate to live so close to the coast- it provided amazing views! Speaking of good views...

"Oi mom!" Hinata shouted, effectively scaring his mother out of her wits. "Shoyo don't do that while I'm driving!" she scolded. Hinata's face fell. "What is it sweetie?" his mother asked.

"I got a job!"

The car turned into complete chaos. Hinata's mother almost swerved off of the road. Natsu was screaming and yanking him back and forth... Maybe he shouldn't have told them...

The traffic light at the intersection ahead of them turned red, and they stopped before the crosswalk.  
"Really?" his mother asked as she turned to him. Hinata nodded. "I'm so proud of you son," his mother said, tears welling up in her eyes. Hinata had never felt so happy. He felt like he was dreaming!

The emotional moment was quickly ruined when the car behind them honked. His mother hurriedly focused back on the road. The rest of the drive, Hinata told them about his interaction with Atsumu and how he offered him a job.

When the family finally reaches home, they had an entire celebratory meal planned out. "Mom, you don't have to do this," Hinata said exasperatedly. "Yes I do!" she replied, "this is a special moment for you!". Once his mother got an idea, there was no stopping her. Sighing, Hinata stood next to her and helped her prepare dinner.

Before they knew it, they had a whole buffet in their kitchen. The family sat down at the dinner table and said their prayers. Immediately after they finished, Hinata raced up and started piling things on his plate.

"Some things never change," his mother remarked later on. The three had a good laugh about that.  
____________

Hinata woke up to a bundle of red hair in his face and something heavy on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Natsu laying on him. "Get off Natsu!" he complained, "you're squishing me,"

"Sorry!" she said replied, a sheepish grin on her face. He had a feeling she wasn't the least bit sorry. "Today's the big day!" she exclaimed.

Today? What was important today? Hinata was about to tell her off for waking him up when the previous day's events came rushing into his head. "Oh shit there's training today!" he yelled.

Thirty minutes later, he found himself by their front door, his mother trying to shove a piece of toast into his mouth. "Mom I already ate! I'm fine," he whined. "Good luck honey," his mother said, completely ignoring his complaining. Sighing, he took the toast and walked out the door. "See ya later," he said.

Hinata hopped onto his bike and started making his way to the beach. Luckily, the beach wasn't very far from his house. The only reason they hadn't walked to the beach before was because of the amount of things they had to carry.

He daydreamed until he saw the sign for the beach. Hinata hopped off of his bike, and locked it into the rack with shaking hands. He then walked over to the lifeguard hut and knocked on the door. No one answered. Why did he sign up for this? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Hinata was thinking of different excuses he could make when the door flew open.

Golden eyes stared down at him through thick black glasses. The guy had short blonde hair and was towering over him. So unfair!

"Do you need something?" the stranger asked impatiently. 

"Yeah I'm...."

"Hey yer here!" Hinata looked over and was relieved to see Atsumu. He tried to walk in, but the blonde guy blocked the door.

"Oi .... stop trying to intimidate him," Atsumu commented. The blonde begrudgingly walked away, and Hinata walked into the hut. Atsumu motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

Atsumu noticed the confused expression on Hinata's face and chuckled. "That's Tsukishima" he explained. "He's always like that,"

"Anyways... are you excited to start training?" Atsumu asked. Hinata replied enthusiastically, and Atsumu gave him a quick summary of what they were going to do. 

_______________

"Alright, that sounds good!" Hinata chirped. "After we do all of that, you should meet your coworkers!" Atsumu mentioned. "I'll give you the grand tour,".

Hinata giggled and followed Atsumu out of the lifeguard hut. The two sat down in the sand, and Atsumu gave him a basic overview of the beach and some of the rules he would have to follow. "Think ye got all that?" Atsumu asked, a smirk on his face. "Sure," Hinata joked. 

"Now it's time for you to meet your coworkers!" Atsumu announced excitedly. He raced over to one of the lifeguard stands, leaving Hinata to chase after him. 

Once Hinata caught up, Atsumu had already started a conversation with the lifeguard. "Yer so annoying," the lifeguard on duty said to Atsumu. Hinata overheard and chuckled.  
The pair turned around and looked at him.

"So this is the one you kept talking about," Osamu smirked. Atsumu's cheeks became dusted with pink, and he smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Shut up!" he said. The pair appeared to bicker a lot, almost like siblings. Hinata grinned at their antics. It reminded him of Natsu and himself.

"Oh, and before I forget, this is Hinata," Atsumu mentioned.

"Hi I'm Osamu. It's nice to meet ya," the lifeguard said. He walked closer and Hinata was shocked. 

They looked like the exact same person! The only difference was that Osamu had gray hair and it was combed over on a different side. "We're twin brothers," Atsumu answered for him. They continued to talk amongst themselves for a bit, Hinata standing next to them. Truthfully, it was a bit awkward, but Hinata didn't mind. He would get to know them soon enough!

"Shit!" Atsumu swore. Hinata looked at him in alarm. "I forgot I'm supposed to be training you," he pouted.

"Have fun," Osamu teased.

"Shut up," Atsumu grumbled. The lifeguard grabbed Hinata's arm and led him over to another lifeguard.

This one had brown wavy hair and brown glasses framing his face. 

"This is Oikawa," Atsumu told Hinata. "Oikawa, this is Hinata," Atsumu motioned to him. "Hey," the lifeguard greeted him. He turned to Hinata and looked him up and down. "You're cute," he stated. Hinata felt heat rising to his cheeks. The lifeguard noticed and winked at him. 

"Okay, that's enough here," Atsumu grumbled, grabbing Hinata's arm. As the pair walked away, Hinata noticed Atsumu giving Oikawa a dirty look. They must not like each other very much, Hinata mused. The grip on Hinata's arm tightened, and he looked up to Atsumu in confusion. Atsumu, noticing his confusion, let go of his arm. 

Atsumu then started mumbling. Hinata could only make out a few words: "don't see them,". He deduced that Atsumu was looking for the other people working, so that he could introduce them to Hinata.

"Well I guess I'll just take ya back to the hut then," Atsumu sighed dejectedly. "We can talk about getting you started in there,"

"Sounds good," Hinata chirped. The pair walked to the hut in comfortable silence. When they walked in, they encountered two other lifeguards. Hinata took a closer look. The guy on the left had silver spiked hair, golden eyes, and a huge smile on his face. He was pretty muscular. The other guy had dark hair and blue eyes. He was skinny, but shorter than the other.

"Ah, there you are! Guys, this is Hinata," Atsumu explained.

"Hinata, this is Bokuto," Atsumu pointed to the man with the gray spiked hair. He gave Hinata a quick thumbs-up. And this is Akaashi," he pointed to the man with dark hair. Akaashi gave him a slight wave. "They're our supervisors," he explained. 

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said.  
"It's nice to meet you too," they replied.

The three hit it off instantaneously. Hinata felt like he had known Bokuto and Akaashi for years. They were the type of people that were naturally likeable. As they continued their conversation, Hinata noticed that the pair were quite friendly with each other. He saw quite a few playful touches between the two. Atsumu nudged his foot. Hinata looked over at him, and realized that he was trying to tell him something. The lifeguard kept darting his eyes between Bokuto and Akaashi. He then caught Hinata's eye, and raised his eyebrow. Hinata tried to conceal his grin, but he felt he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Hinata soon became the topic of conversation. The pair was curious about how Hinata had found this job, and so Hinata told them about his interaction with Atsumu.

When Hinata mentioned saving his sister, Bokuto leapt out of his seat. "That's my apprentice!" he yelled appreciatively.

"Your apprentice? I'm the one training him!" Atsumu argued.

Bokuto and Atsumu continued shouting at each other. Hinata looked over at Akaashi, and immediately started laughing. Before he knew it, all four of them were on the floor, tears streaming down their faces.

A couple very confusing conversations later, the group broke apart. Bokuto and Akaashi left to go on their lunch break, leaving just Atsumu and Hinata in the hut. 

"So, what'd ya think?" Atsumu questioned. 

"Everyone is so nice! I'm super excited!!" Hinata said, practically vibrating with excitement. Atsumu chuckled. "Great," he replied. "Also, we're technically done for the day! Fell free to leave whenever you're ready Shoyo!" Atsumu said.

Hinata gathered his stuff and said goodbye to Atsumu.

"See ya tomorrow," he said, walking out.

"You betcha,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> next chapter coming in a couple days! and it's a doozy!


End file.
